Naruto Chronicles
by Sangodare
Summary: Group 7 is given a new assignment and even a new member to their group. What will they do when thier mission turns into a nightmare and there is more pressure than ever before.HinataNaruto SasukeSakura
1. New Genin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The guy who came up with him does. Naruto Chronicles Chapter One New Genin 

_**Sakura awoke with a scream, sweat was running down her forehead, and she was shaking. Her breathing fell with sharp heavy gasps. Gripping her bed covers she slipped of her bed and into the night.**_

Sakura made her way silently down the hall; she just couldn't shade the image of the haunting nightmare. She had been having the same one for almost a week now. Sakura was almost terrified to ever sleep again. Without a sound she crept through the kitchen and out the front door.

_**A shiver went up her spine, it was freezing outside. She tipped her head back and looked up into the sky. It was dark with clouds. She could tell it was about to rain. She loved the rain, and the lighting; she loved to watch the lighting.**_

_**The thunder began to rumble in the distance, just as the rain started down. Within seconds she was soaked clear to the bone, but she didn't care right now. All she wanted to do was stand there, forever letting the rain run down her features.**_

_**"Couldn't sleep? Eh? Sakura-Chan." She turned around so fast the boy had no time to react as she grabbed him and put a knife to his throat.**_

_**"Hey, what's the big idea?" He cried as he desperately tried to get away from her grasp.**_

"Oh, it's just you Naruto." Sakura sighed as she released him. As usual he had ruined the moment.

"Nani? Huh? What did I do?"

"It's nothing." What was she saying. What was wrong with her. Normally she would get angry and yell at him. But she had only said it was nothing. Maybe it was only nothing.

Naruto cringed, waiting for her to hit him. But it never came "Sakura-Chan, are you alright?"

She bit her lip. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Okay?" She desperately began to wish Sasuke were there instead of Naruto.

Suddenly she was pulled into his warm embrace, now she was angry. Naruto began to back away.

"Sakura?" Without hesitation she kicked him hard in the stomach, he went flying.

Sakura pushed back the hair that had fallen onto her face. He probably wasn't coming back after that, but she could never be too sure. Sakura realized she had a lot to think about. Just yesterday her parents deemed her old enough to live on her own, she was moving into an apartment in just a few hours.

Reluctantly Sakura turned around and walked back into her home, sadly she thought of all the good times she had had in this house with her family. It had all gone by so fast. She would miss it here. Pushing away her thoughts, Sakura quickly grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. If she was caught like this; she could say good-bye to living on her own.

Morning came all to fast for Sakura, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep last night at all. Her father was pleased to see Sakura up so early. Almost immediately he was giving her things to carry and was prodding her out the door. He had taken most of the things himself and was following after her. Sakura shook her head and began walking towards the other side of the village. She still didn't understand why her father had picked one out for her that was so far away. Not like she minded being away from her parents, but she was so sure he would have wanted her really close by.

Naruto sat on his porch, eating ramen. He sighed. Why did Sakura-Chan hate him so much, he just didn't get it. But to his surprise he saw someone walking towards his direction and it looked like Sakura-Chan. Putting his ramen aside he made his way to them.

For some reason Sakura and her father had run into Naruto and now he wouldn't stop following them. Sakura tried the best she could to ignore him, but he just kept following them down the road.

"Naruto will you please stop following us?"

"Alright, fine. This is my apartment anyways." He gestured towards an apartment on their right. Sakura felt like she wanted to scream. His apartment was right next to hers.

Slowly she walked over to her front door and unlocked it. What was inside shocked her, it was such a simple layout, but everything she needed was already there.

Sakura looked to over to where her father had been a few seconds ago and found her stuff was piled in a heap at her door instead.

Why was her father being so cold towards her, she just couldn't understand why. In silence Sakura unpacked her belongings. It took her nearly the whole day to get everything just the way she wanted it. In her opinion this day was almost perfect.

Naruto watched Sakura though his window. He couldn't believe she was moving in next door to him. It didn't seem like something she would do out of her own free will. He shook his head; maybe he'd ask her later. But right now he was supposed to go meet Kakashi-Sensei.

He had waited awhile before going because Sensei was always late. But if he was late and Kakashi caught him, he'd be dead meat. He shrugged it off and headed out his door gingerly locking it behind him. It was a cold day he thought to himself. Looking up he saw storm clouds; it was going to rain, and hard by the way it looked. Shaking off the thought he headed towards his destination.

Sakura looked around her new how, everything was the way she wanted it, but she just couldn't help thinking she had forgotten something important. And then it hit her; she was supposed to meet Kakashi-Sensei today. She was already really late, but yet she didn't' start to panic. Sensei was notorious for being late so she didn't worry. Not one to waste anymore time then necessary though, Sakura dashed out her door and into the rain.

When she arrived, to her relief, only Naruto and Sasuke were there.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke."

"Why are you late? Did you forget?"

Sakura blushed slightly, but lucky the rain blocked Sasuke from seeing it. "Hai, I did forget, but don't tell Sensei."

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Don't worry we won't say a word."

"Hi all. Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic."

"Liar!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto at once.

"Listen up. We have been assigned a new member to our group."

"NANI?" Shrieked Naruto.

"I meant what I said Naruto. We are to meet her in a few minutes."

"Sensei why have we been given a new teammate?"

"Because, Sakura-Chan, the group she was in no longer has a Jounin to teach them. He was killed on a mission a couple days ago."

"Oh….."

"So how is this new Genin going to be? Eh? Sensei?"

"Wait an see Naruto."

A few minutes later they arrived in the middle of the village. But instead of find just one Genin they found almost 20. And they were all hoping that Kakashi would take them on.

Sakura was shocked to see so many of them. By the way Sensei had talked earlier, he had made it sound like there was only going to be one. She and the others followed Kakashi as he weaved though the crowd of Genins, and to their surprise he stopped by Hinata. So he had been talking about Hinata, a girl who was in their class back in the academy.

Hinata couldn't believe it, Kakashi had stopped by her. And by the looks of if was analyzing her chakra.

Then he spoke. "Hyugga Hinata is your name, right?"

"H-Hai." She stuttered.

He smiled. "Alright, come with us."

"Hai, Sensei." She followed with a bit of hesitation. What was going to happen to her now.

Kakashi could sense how nervous the girl was as he led them though the crowd. He noticed she was shaking too. The Third had been right; she was a very timid girl.

Sakura fell into step with Hinata and smiled at her. She didn't really know her very much; she was always really quiet and shy at the academy. "Hi. I'm Sakura."

"Hai, I know."

Sakura shrugged. "I was just checking. Well anyways welcome to group 7."

"Thank you."

Kakashi had led them into the Third's office.

"I have made my choice." Announced Kakashi. "I will take on this girl, Hyugga Hinata, as my fourth member and no one else."

"That's not the choice I had expected you to make, Kakashi. But sense you have made up your mind, I'm going to give you a special mission." Naruto jumped at the sound of the word mission.

"This is an A class mission."

Sakura gasped she had never been on an A class mission on purpose before. And by the looks of it Naruto was so excited he was about to explode.

Hinata was almost overwhelmed. Everything was happening so fast. But she just couldn't understand the luck she was having. First her master was killed, she beaten by her father for being worthless, sent to a horrid place to wait for anew master, and now she was in the same group as Naruto and going on an A class mission.

"I'm sending you five to protect a very important man; that is in immediate danger."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."


	2. Lone Mission

Chapter Two Lone Mission Hinata was slowly walking home to get her things. She was thinking of the events of the past few days. 

_-Flashback-_

_"Stupid girl!" A cold, hard hand made it's way across Hinata's face. "You're worthless! You can't even live up to your own expectations!" He struck her again and again. Every time leaving a mark and sometimes drawing blood. "You're weak!" She never cried out, but silent tears made their way down her face._

_-The Present-_

_Hinata cringed at the memories, not wishing to think about it._

_"Hey, Hinata! Wait up!" Naruto was running towards her, and so she stopped._

_"I'm glad I caught you. Sensei said I had to take you home."_

_"Oh……"_

_"Don't take it the wrong way! I mean it's not like you need an escort or anything!"_

_"No it's not that. It's Just…. Never mind." _

_"Nani! Tell me."_

_"Ano, d-don't worry about it. I-It's not important." She sighed. Her home was just around the corner. "Ano, my house i-is just around the c-corner. Y-you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."_

_"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stick around. I've already got my stuff anyways." He smiled at her._

_Hinata could feel herself blushing, as they made their way up to the front door. Gently she pushed it open and found herself looking straight up at the eyes of her father._

_"What are you doing here? And who is that boy?" He snapped at them._

_"Father…. I…."_

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm here to escort Hinata!"_

_"Naruto….Kun…"_

_"I'll have nothing of the sort! Hinata isn't going anywhere with you!"_

_"Oh yeah? Let's see you try and stop us! Come on Hinata." Naruto took Hinata by the hand and pulled her into another room. "Alright. Now which way is your room, anyways?" Hinata blushed slightly and pointed in the direction of her room._

_Naruto smiled and again took her by the hand. He pulled her though the hallways, sometimes stopping to ask her which way, until they finally arrived at her room. _

_"Is this it?"_

_"H-hai."_

_"Okay." He quickly opened the door and walked in with Hinata close on his heels._

_Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto was here in her room. Blushing Hinata began to pack up her things, while Naruto looked around._

_"Hey, Hinata. Who's that?"_

_She turned around to see what he was talking about. "Ano, t-that's my mother…."_

_"Oh. I've never seen her before, did something happen to her?"_

_"S-she d-died along t-time ago."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

_"Ano, that's alright. W-why don't we leave? I'm ready to go." He nodded and followed her out the door. This time he let Hinata lead her through the twisting and turning hallways. _

_When they reached the front doors; Hinata's father was waiting for them._

_"I will not allow you to leave this house." Something seemed to snap in Hinata after he said that._

_"We're leaving no matter what you say!"_

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said we're leaving. Weather you like it or not."_

_"You should learn to keep your mouth shut girl." His hand lashed out and struck her across the face, flinging her to the floor. Shaking she slowly got to her feet. Her father flung his hand out to hit her again, but it never made contact._

_Naruto couldn't stand to see this happen to Hinata. No he wouldn't let it happen. He saw her father swing out to hit her again and he grabbed his arm in mid-swing._

"Stop."

"No, she's my daughter. I can do what I please with her. Now let go of me boy."

"No."

"Let go you monster."

"I said no." Hinata's father did a few quick hand seals and activated the byakugan. He started to tap charka holes on Naruto's arm and other body parts.

"That will teach you."

Naruto's eyes were in shadow as he began to laugh. "You're a fool." He looked up; his eyes had turned a deep crimson color, fangs showed, and the marking on his face had widened.

'What it's impossible, he can still move!' Exclaimed Hinata's father in his head.

Hinata gasped as Naruto easily pushed her father to his knees. Naruto moved to punch him, but Hinata softly touched his arm.

"Don't Naruto-kun; he's not worth it."

"Fine. Let's go."

"Come back here you coward! Come back and fight me like a man!" Naruto turned around.

"I am not a coward." His fist made contact before anyone could even blink.

'Will he ever come to like me as more then a friend?' Sakura sighed. She had been on a team with Sasuke for almost four years now and she still felt like she was only a friend; never to be anything more to him.

"Hey, forehead, how are you doing?"

"Hello Ino-pig. I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm bored half to death! My team hasn't been on a mission in almost a month! We're stuck training in the forest! Now I have to stand that Shiko everyday! He is so annoying!"

"Hehe… Ino it sounds like you like-like him." Sakura smirked slightly.

Ino blushed. "I do not." She stuck out her tongue. "Ne. Ne."

"You blushed Ino-Chan! You do like him!"

"Shut up forehead!"

"It's true! It's true! You do like him!"

"N-no I don't." Stuttered Ino.

"Yes you do and don't even try to deny it, I know you too well for that."

"Hmph." Ino spat out; nose in the air, and Sakura smiled in triumph.

"So have you kissed him yet?" Ino turned a bright red.

"Well… I…. aaa.. We…"

"You've kissed him!"

"It was an accident! We didn't mean for it to happen. I… We just couldn't help ourselves!"

"No fair Ino-pig! You got your first kiss before me!"

"You're late Naruto."

"Sorry Sensei we ran into some trouble, but it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Okay, whatever."

"Geez. Sensei you are so carefree."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "I know."

Hinata giggled slightly. Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei were hilarious to her.

"You two are pathetic. I'm going to go and get Sakura." Sasuke took off in a blur of color. 'Now where does Sakura live again? This is embarrassing; we've been on a team together for almost four years and I don't even know where she lives. Nice going Sasuke now she'll never go out with you. Did I just think that! Hey there she is!'

"Hey Sakura!"

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"A.. Well… Kakashi-Sensei send me to go get you so if you'd just." Sasuke gestured in the direction of where the others were waiting. 'What is wrong with you Sasuke? You can't stutter in front of a girl! You'd be losing your image! What do I care? I don't need an image. Yes you do. Shut up already.'

"Is something wrong with you Sasuke-kun? You're acting kind of strange."

"Ah.. No nothing's wrong." Sasuke started to walk off. "Well are you coming or not?"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah. I'm coming. If you want I'll race you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't need to waste our energy." Sasuke turned into a blur right before her eyes. She took off after him.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Naruto piped up.

"I-I d-don't know Naruto-kun." Hinata started to tap her fingers together. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Man this girl had it bad, and Naruto was too stupid to realize it. Maybe he should help them along a little bit. Whistling he walked pasted Hinata and pushed her into Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata-chan what did you do that for?"

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm sorry.. Naruto-kun.. I-I d-didn't mean to."

"It's alright Hinata-chan. I know you didn't mean to do it. I don't mind that you did it either." He smiled at her. For some reason he was looking forward to getting to know this girl.

Kakashi frowned under his mask; Naruto still didn't get it. Alright on to phase two then. But he was going to have to wait because Sakura and Sasuke just showed up.

"It's about time. I was actually getting impatient."

"Oh cut it out sensei." Sakura stuck her tongue out, but before she could retract it Kakashi caught hold of it.

"Alright from here on out I want a serious mindset from all of you. That includes you Naruto. Kanouke Koron should be arriving any minute so I want you guys to try to impress him. Oh yeah, do your best."

"Ey ensei et go of my ongue!"

"Okay. I'll see you guys when you get back. Cya." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You mean to say we're on our own?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I think he does."


	3. Blinded By Tears

Chapter 3 

Blinded By Tears

"That was disgusting! I'm going to kill Sensei!" Sakura groaned as she in vain tried to wipe the taste of his fingers off her tongue. She looked over at Sasuke, only to see him smirking. She blushed, did he think it was funny.

A mission all by themselves, Hinata couldn't believe it. Why had their Sensei given them this chance? Something about it just didn't feel right to Hinata. He had to have so anterior motive, there was no doubt about that. She gulped. She had to say something.

"N-Naruto-Kun… I-I d-don't like t-the l-looks of this m-mission…"

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'm sure we'll do just fine. You can count on it." He grinned at her. Hinata could feel herself blushing and looked down at her feet. She realized she was tapping her fingers together and urged herself to stop.

"Oy… Hinata-Chan why are you blushing?" Hinata froze; she didn't expect him to ask her something like that.

"I-I…. I.. " To her relief she was cut off.

"Hey, you there. Are you my escorts?" A tall, handsome, red headed boy walked over to them.

"Hai. We are here to take you to the Hidden Village of Sand."

"Hmm… Sounds fun."

"Fun? What do you mean by fun." To tell you the truth Sakura was very confused at the moment. This guy seemed dangerous, why would he need to be protected? Maybe he was just bluffing.

He shrugged. "You'll see."

'I don't like this guy. There is something all wrong about him.'

**'Oh don't be a worrywart. It will all be fine. Anyways if he's dangerous we can just kill him when the time is right.'**

**'**Just shut up.'

**'Fine, but it's your loss.'**

'Whatever.'

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said as he walked up ahead.

"Um… I just realized… Sensei never told us where we were going…" Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. Sakura turned to look at him, an angry look on her face.

"Naruto! You idiot! Don't you ever listen!"

Naruto sat in deep thought for a moment. "I don't understand…" He looked really confused now. Sakura sighed and shook her head, why did she even try.

Hinata couldn't help but to giggle a little at Naruto's answer. Then suddenly Naruto turned to her; a wild look on his face. He grabbed her hand. "Come on Hinata let's go!" He said it with a huge smile on his face and pulled her off in the direction of the others. Hinata was blushing madly; she just couldn't help it.

Kakashi began to laugh from his hiding place in the trees. They were so funny, and he was so clueless. This was going to be a long mission.

The first day went smoothly without any trouble. According to Sakura that was a good thing, but deep down Hinata could sense that this was just the clam before the storm. It began to worry her, how would Naruto treat her once he saw how worthless she was. How weak and pathetic she was. Hinata couldn't sit there with them any longer she needed to be alone, to think over her thoughts and maybe train a bit in the woods. Without warning she stood up and walked into the forest, causing everyone to stop and stare.

It was dark and cool in the forest, with plenty of places to train or think either one. Hinata couldn't think things through so she decided to settle on training. She started out with a few basic warm ups and then started to practice the 64 strike over and over again. She was so concentrated on it she didn't even sense the figure approaching her.

"Where do you think she's going?"

"Who cares, Sakura. I don't."

"Well you never know what could happen." Sakura knew Sasuke was in a bad mood but ignored it.

"Hnn.."

"I'm going after her, you two stay here."

"Go ahead Naruto. It will give me some time to talk some sense into Mr. Grouchy here." Sakura gestured towards Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and walked into the forest. He was surprised on how easily he found her. He'd thought she might have been trying to run off, but he realized that was a stupid thought. There must be something bothering her. Even though he didn't know Hinata very well, he knew that was the only answer. Slowly and quietly he crept up on her, and then in a burst of speed was behind her. Naruto's arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, he whispered in her ear.

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong?"

"N-Naruto-Kun?" She almost had gasped when she heard his voice. "W-what are y-you doing?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to Hinata-Chan." He was calling her Hinata-Chan. It made her heart jump, and her voice get stuck in her throat. She could barely stutter out her words.

"N-no N-Naruto-Kun i-it's a-alright y-you d-didn't s-startle m-me."

"Oh, good. So what's wrong?" Hinata realized he was still holding her and nearly fainted in his arms, but than he would think she was a complete loser. Then it hit her; he wanted to know how she felt. How could she tell him? How? Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Hinata-Chan?"

Naruto was somewhat shocked that she was crying and he had no idea why she was crying either. He could only think of one think to do. Try and comfort her. Naruto gently turned Hinata around, removing his one arm he tipped up her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Please, Hinata-Chan, tell me what's wrong."

To both their surprise she answered him. "Naruto-Kun… I'm weak and worthless… I'm a failure… My own family doesn't like me… I'm afraid… Afraid that if you see how weak… How weak I really am… You will hate me like all the others…"

Naruto was a little more than moved by her answer. "Hinata-Chan… Do not cry. You are my friend, maybe more than that. I could never hate you." He pulled her in close to him. "You aren't worthless or weak either Hinata-Chan. I've seen how strong you are. You're one of the strongest people I know, because you fight with you're heart and you try you're best, even when you're life is at stake. You are strong. Never let anyone tell you different."

"Naruto-Kun…" He said she might be more than a friend. That he could never hate her. In that moment she began to realize how foolish her fears had been.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. It's been almost a half an hour. Maybe we should go look for them."

"No, it would be a waste of time. The dobe can handle himself."

"Fine, but if they're not back in 10 minutes I'm going to look for them."

"Whatever."

"Hinata-Chan we should get back. They may worry." Hinata nodded and wiped away her fallen tears. Naruto took her hand and they walked out of the forest.

Hinata was happy for one of the first times of her life. She had never imagined something like this would ever happen. But something panged at the back her mind, telling her it would never last. That she was doomed to fail, and it would all come to an end.


End file.
